The present invention relates to sporting goods and in particular to an interpersonal towing system.
In various group sports or outdoor endeavors it is desirable to attach one person to another with a rope or cord such that one participant can assist the other in movement by urging the connecting rope or cord forward, such as by advancing forward.
However, such towing ropes or cords can be a hindrance, exerting an excessive and immediately restoring force when any slack in the cord is removed.
It is desirable and known in the art to use linear elastic members to connect two or more people together.
However, the previously deployed methods of using or attaching a linear elastic member as an interpersonal towing system can be tedious, cumbersome, uncomfortable and unreliable.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved inter-personal towing system that includes various components to overcome the deficiencies known in the art.